This invention relates to an elastic device for an eyeglasses frame, particularly to one combined between an eyeglasses frame and a temple so that the frame can be applied to users having faces of different size.
A conventional eyeglasses, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, includes a frame 90 and two temples 91 elastically combined with the frame 90. Each temple 91 has a housing 92 formed at a front end, and the housing 92 has a hollow interior 921 and a hole 922 in a wall. Then in the housing 92 are orderly contained a pivot 93, a position cylinder 94 containing the pivot 93 and fitted in the housing 92, and a coil spring 95 fitting around a rear portion of a screw 96, which fits in the pivot 93 and extends in the housing 92. The position cylinder 94 has a projection 941 on a side facing the hole 922 of the housing 92 so as to engage the hole 922 to secure the housing 92 with the temple 91. Further, the pivot 93 has an outer end 931 extends out of the position cylinder 94 and the housing 92, connected pivotally with an end of the frame 90 so that the temples 91 may be elastically expanded to suit to users having faces of different size.
The elastic device used in the conventional eyeglasses has been in use for a quite while, becoming a little out of fashion, with its configuration monotonous with few alteration.